


Shadow Of Your Love

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: 性转，雷文。驴。





	Shadow Of Your Love

1

我从漫长的、痛苦的昏迷中醒来。

如果有人告诉你昏迷并不痛苦，那是因为他们昏过去的理由幸运得很天真。我的上一段记忆是忒修斯在我面前倒下，我兄长坚毅刚强的背影，永远可靠的那堵肩膀像一只狂风中突然被割了线的风筝。无数道白光击中他，他的大衣朝后面飞起来，从来一丝不苟的头发也散开了。他的身子甚至飞了起来，而我，近在咫尺，我没有听到他发出任何声音。

这已经不是痛苦、茫然或者愤怒能够形容的心境。他本可以闪开，或者用至少一个铁甲咒，可铁甲已经在他暴露得过早的那部分身侧。而我站在他的后方。

我从来不是一个擅长战斗的人。哪怕我的胞兄是英格兰土地上最强大的傲罗，那部分战斗的本能也没有分流到我的血液当中。我失败了，就在我自以为是的时候。嗅嗅从我手中飞出去，像没有生命的麻布口袋一样，当然也许她在离开我手心的时候就成了没有生命的麻布口袋。格林德沃拿到了她的尸体，也拿到了本应该是我最重要的任务目标。

他得回了血盟。包括邓布利多的那一份。

我没有保管好它。

我们输了。

我不顾一切地朝忒修斯跑去，他降落得很缓慢，就像被谁施了一个漂浮咒一样。我的兜帽斗篷散开，咒语割裂了我衣襟的搭扣。我的发辫不知道在哪里被烧着，我闻到了焦糊的味道。一个钻心咒，我跪在地上。

然后是第二个。

忒修斯还在慢慢地往地上落。我看不到他的脸。

“不——”这是来自对面的声音。

没必要说“不”。我可以死，但让我再看一眼忒修斯，我必须看到他。可他们依然没有让我如愿。

我是这样昏过去的。

我醒来时看到的是文达·罗齐尔那张冷冰冰带着嘲笑的脸。

“你很幸运。”她笑着对我说，嘴唇翘起，眼睛纹丝不动。我甚至能分辨出她这句话是发自内心的，这让我几乎也笑了出来。

“你们想要什么？”我用干哑的嗓子发问。

“格林德沃大人会亲自向你解释。”她的微笑在说完这句话后就收回，这种对面部表情的完美控制像一个人偶，我曾认真地怀疑过这个不知从哪冒出来的女郎是否真是格林德沃制造的一个人偶。

这话我对忒修斯说过。那时我们俩灰头土脸地坐在巴黎街头，分享一瓶啤酒和一点点土豆泥。他听出我是在努力地试着闲聊，分散一点他的注意力，不知是笑的还是无奈地叹了一口气。

“巫师再厉害也不能制造灵魂。”他温和地对我说，“灵魂与生命是共生的，当你‘制造’一件物品时，并不代表它就拥有了灵魂，世界上唯一能创造生命的只有那种最神秘、我们和麻瓜都无法解释的魔法。”

“千万别告诉我又是‘爱’。”我喃喃地说，用手指甲抠着啤酒瓶上的标签。

忒修斯大笑起来，随后别有深意地看了我一眼，看着我的小腹。

“这是你们女人的专利。”他说。很奇怪这样的话从忒修斯嘴里说出来就是没有一点轻佻的感觉，也许因为没说完他就又垂下了眼皮，拒绝看我。

噢。

而他刚刚失去了莉塔。

我恨我自己。

现在我发现我躺在一张窄小的高床上，文达·罗齐尔转身后我就迫不及待地掀开身上的白布单子下来。我刚才以一个很尴尬的姿势躺着，我的衣服还穿着，但脏兮兮，破破烂烂，裙子上都是泥水和不知道哪来的血迹。当然，没有魔杖。他们肯定搜走了我的魔杖。只是为什么我还活着站在这里，暂时我的脑子里还是迷雾一团。

文达·罗齐尔走到了这间小房间唯一的门旁，推开它，看着我。

我别无选择。纽特·斯卡曼德理了理头发，尽量目不斜视地穿了过去。

我来到一间更宽敞、高大的起居室里。和我想象中的纽蒙迦德巢穴不同，在地方布置的甚至说得上是有点温馨。熊熊燃烧的壁炉，厚重的窗帘、地毯，一组沙发上坐着一对深色头发的男女，他们几乎是同一时间回过头来看着我。两张陌生的脸，我有点茫然。

他们的脸上带着惊恐、厌恶和无助，那不像是“圣徒”，而我也从来没有见过这两个人。

我犹豫着，走过去在长沙发那一端坐下，那个看上去年长一些的女士坐在我旁边，她用有些警惕又有些同情的目光打量着我，我很疑惑，并再次确认我从来没有见过这两个人。

“如果你们准备好了。”文达·罗齐尔说，她吸引了我们三个同时的注意力，我们一起抬头，这才发现壁炉旁边竟然站着一个男人。他并不是不显眼，而我竟然没有第一时间看到他，这简直是匪夷所思。他转过身来，银白的头发，异色双瞳，这样的一个人竟然能不带存在感地站在那里，如果是什么隐蔽踪迹的黑魔法，我想这世界上能够与他匹敌的白巫师的确已经不多。

我在想什么呢？阿不思·邓布利多已经失败了。虽然他在最后一刻没有被捉到，可盖勒特·格林德沃显然已经得到了他想得到的东西。

不是吗？

“欢迎你，来到纽蒙迦德。”盖勒特·格林德沃看着我，脸上绽开一个笑容。我面无表情地望着他。

他毫不在意，说到下一句话时正脸已经转向了我身边的一男一女：“你们应该是第一次见面——我想你们应该见一见。亲爱的司提卡女士和司提卡先生，这位就是纽特·斯卡曼德女士，伟大的神奇生物学家，在魔法生物的造诣上远远超过了我，理论和实践的先行者。我要感谢的人。”

我被弄糊涂了。我身边的女士发出一声刺耳的冷笑。

格林德沃不以为意地笑了笑。他走出来，从壁炉旁边，来到我的面前弯下腰。他金色的那边眼睛里瞳孔缩成一个很小的黑点，看上去像某种贪婪的远古生物。

“斯卡曼德女士，”他伪装成温柔的嗓子甜腻地说，“您有关魔法生物和灵魂的著述，给了我许多启发。”

“你永远也无法创造一个灵魂。”我干巴巴地顶过去。

出乎我意料，格林德沃满意地笑了起来。

“不错，不错……”他直起腰，怜惜地看着我和司提卡女士：“但你可以，你们可以。伟大的女性啊……这样的魔法果然只有夏娃能够传承。

“你到底想让我们做什么？”司提卡女士硬邦邦地开了口，她的英语有一点外邦口音，她的皮肤是深橄榄色的。

“我想要你们为我实施（carry）一个了不起的法术。”格林德沃笑着说，“只有你们能够做到，您，司提卡女士和您的弟弟。你们是我能找到的北非血统最纯正的巫师家族后裔，就在三十年前你们的部族里还维持着内部通婚的习俗，不是吗？而你们两位为了游说祭司们放弃这个规则作出的努力……全下埃及的巫师都有所耳闻。这也就是我最尊重你们的地方，请放心。”

我看了一眼她身边的男孩，十六七岁，不超过十八岁，最多。他苍白着脸，沉默不语，手握成拳放在身侧。那么他们是姐弟？两人的五官的确有六分相似。

“我想要婴孩。”格林德沃仍在笑，司提卡女士已经僵硬了。

他笑得更开心了：“一个纯血统的，最近血缘的婴孩……喔我不是说您和您丈夫的那种，‘爱情结晶’。请把这考虑为一个请求，当然您要认为是‘任务’也未尝不可。罗齐尔女士为你们检查了身体，”格林德沃突然又看向我，对我点了点头，“你们两位的身体都完美地肥沃，健康，随时可以孕育。那么我把我表达清楚了吗？你们有十个月的时间，加入到更伟大的利益当中来。我敢打赌，你们女士对自己体内拥有多庞大的魔法能量还一无所知呢……我会给你们提供机会，你在从前生活中永远无法触摸到的图景，只要遵循我的恳求，就能在你面前展开。亲爱的司提卡女士，司提卡先生，”他对那个男孩也点了点头，又看向我，“还有您，斯卡曼德女士。你们是计划必不可少的一环，我宝贵的‘资产’。在这里没有什么能伤害到你们，你们要做的就是无忧无虑地呆在一起，尽情享受，然后一切交给纽蒙迦德。我说清楚了吗？”

我茫然地张开了嘴唇。

“你是个疯子。”我说，“生育？婴孩？你从什么肮脏下流的黑魔法中得到的这个想法？你甚至不能保证巫师生出的不是一个哑炮！我们是人类，不是给你配种的母猪，你这个污秽的臭虫！”

文达·罗齐尔对我抽出了魔杖，格林德沃笑着挥了挥手。现在他完全地转向我了。

“人类，也是生物。严格来说，巫师就是魔法生物。”他用一种跟幼儿园小孩子讲道理的语气对我说，随后语气又变得很可笑，“鉴于斯卡曼德女士您才是这方面的专家，纯种生物交配繁殖的下一代意味着什么，难道您不比我更清楚吗？”

“你知道近亲繁殖会导致什么样的遗传疾病和后果吗？”我不敢置信地质问他，可司提卡女士更大声地发话，几乎把我的声音盖了过去：“我有丈夫，我爱他，我和我弟弟不是你做实验的小白鼠，你这个渣滓！”

一瞬间我的心头涌上一点内疚，我在和格林德沃荒谬的宣讲后冒出的第一念头仍是雄辩的，或许是因为我心中并没有爱着谁。忒修斯曾说我有一种理智的残酷，对社会上人情世故是懂装作不懂。

突然想起忒修斯像无数把冰锥一瞬间插进我的心脏。

他在我面前被咒语击中，他的背影，他的大衣像蝙蝠的翅膀上下翻飞，他在空中缓缓往下落的身躯。

“我有一万种方法可以让你们无忧无虑地交媾，女士们。”格林德沃的嘴唇皱起，“但我不想要那样。不是完全出自自愿的繁殖行为，谁也不能保证产生什么后续效果。人类的孕育和产褥期毫无必要地漫长……那么有什么理由我们不节省一点时间呢？”

他打了一个响指，我背后的寒毛都竖了起来。下一秒一具躯体从半空中出现，垂直砸落在地毯上发出沉闷的一声。我从沙发上弹起来扑了过去，一瞬间眼泪冲出眼眶，我全身每一处骨骼、肌肉和内脏都在尖叫。

那张脸，那个身子，忒修斯！

我不顾自己的膝盖重重砸在地上，抱起他的头放在大腿上。他还活着，是忒修斯！他的脸色像纸一样苍白，一条手臂和半个肩膀像坏掉的木头一样搭在身侧，敞开的衣襟里，胸膛上全是焦黑和死白色的魔咒伤疤。我的眼泪不受控制地落下来，落在他的衣服上。可他的脉搏还在跳动，他虽然紧紧闭着眼睛，他的呼吸还是微弱地从鼻子里流出来。

他还活着。

“我要杀了你。”我跪在地上，全身颤抖，“我一定要杀了你……”

“这是您的期望，我无意干涉。”格林德沃用几乎事不关己的声音说，“可从另一个方面想，您又为什么不感谢我呢？斯卡曼德先生也杀了很多我们的人啊。”他的声音竟突然变得低沉，就像真的在为那群毫无人性的追随者哀悼：“即使是我，要保住他也是不容易的。要不是我及时想了起来，您，身体健康的女性，作为他的胞妹法力想必也很高强……”

我抬起头不敢置信地望着格林德沃。

“要是我没记错的话，你们的祖父母是一对堂兄妹，外祖父母也是一对表兄妹吧？喔可爱的英国人。我说了，您和司提卡，女士们……你们是我的计划必不可少的一环。你们四个。”

我的心跳几乎要离开了胸腔，但它没能带动我的脉搏和呼吸。我茫然地跪坐在地板上，怀里抱着我哥哥奄奄一息的身子。他说的“计划”，也包括我们，我和忒修斯？

他把这称之为一个“计划”？！

“其实您不用背负什么心理压力和负罪感。”格林德沃甚至耸了耸肩，“毕竟你兄长的未婚妻已经香消玉殒了，而且你们的年纪也没有差别很大。严格来说，我的要求真的不算过分，不是吗？”

“我不会这么做。”我平静地说，也许只有昏迷中的忒修斯知道我颤抖得像狂风里的一朵蒲公英，“我不会和忒修斯做这种事。我们不会配合你愚蠢的‘计划’。”

“这就是我刚才说到的，‘节省时间’了。”格林德沃也平静地看着我，甚至带着一点微笑。

“ _钻心剜骨！”_

我来不及阻挡，眼睁睁看着一道钻心咒的白光打入忒修斯的胸膛。他发出嘶哑得不像人类的吼声醒来，被折磨的剧痛让他一瞬间就睁开了眼睛，抖如筛糠。我什么也不能做，只是紧紧搂着他，他挣扎的力气甚至不如一个八岁的小孩。

 

他嘶吼着：“ _不！我照你说的做——不！_ ”

 

司提卡女士握紧了她幼弟的手，亲眼见到刑讯让他们都脸色苍白。我的眼泪流在我哥哥的肩膀上。

忒修斯涣散的瞳孔看不见我，我从身后抱紧了他，撑起他的肩膀，让他尽量体面地坐起来。他感觉到我，胡乱地向旁边摸索着，动作可笑又慌乱，我不知道他究竟经历了什么。

格林德沃是一个最有效率的执行者。

他当着我们的面，表演了如何摧毁一个声名在外的、意志力强大的、最不可能屈服的傲罗。

 

 

 

 

 

————————————————————

tbc

                                                                                                               


End file.
